tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hellseer
"For centuries... I have pursued that great work. Omnignosis... Omniscience, omnipotence, immortality, all wrapped up in one with a nice little bow on top. But those are all just big words. What I really have now is control, the thing I lost when Billow survived. He who controls the past controls the future, and now he is she... And. She. Is. '''Me." – As 'Helsurge' 'Pollyne '"'''Polly" Doralth, born Pollyne Griegs-'Herz' in Lohth, and later known by the title of the Hellseer (Reyshi: þier Hellseher, "the Eyes-'&'-'Ears of Reynlenn'"), and the supervillainess name Helsurge, was the wife of Glorious Emperor Ristt Doralth, the leader of the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory during the 1st Great War. The 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory was a racist and genocidal regime built on the idea that members of the "Queen's Race," are magickally superior to all other races. Together with her husband, as well as Sr. Kr. Kalaus won Miel, Sr. Kt. Ajsen Warz-Haus, Glorious Ministers Josef Korrkiller and Dorrmun Doßanþ, and the Child With Many Names, Polly helped to organize the Iksasfear, the "burning of the redmen." In secret she also led the entire 2nd Glorious Army, and was personally charged with overseeing the Hellseers, the all-female secret military police who used their powers of foresight to control the lives of those living within the borders of the Glory. She was so high-ranking that she could even give direct orders to the Stormlyches, and to the Glorious Ministers. In the original Tale of Zul timeline, she was injured when Billow the Slave destroyed the building she was in. In her injured state, former Stormlych Kapitan Lev Rott-Heir was able to kill her at the cost of his own life. Things turned out quite different in the timeline of Buckshot!, however, which first diverged from the Tale of Zul timeline when Landeles fell through the Shadowfinger in his climactic battle over the Vyk, and instead of landing back on Haunted Isle, he landed once again on the Bridge to Nowhere. Landeles briefly led a rebellion against the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory from Laandan, hoping to influence the world positively without having to directly involve himself and endanger millions of people with his powers. After the Hellseer ordered the razing of Laandan, however, Landeles responded by storming the Fearless Fort of Reynlenn, and killing Ristterman and Lev with a single hex to their hearts. Polly pleaded mercy from the Southern Sage, and fled to the Far West, settling on a farm there with Ajsen Warz-Haus, who eventually died of pancreatic cancer. Fearing death, Polly anomalously extended her life several times. She utilized several arcane, alchemical rituals, but even so, she was beginning to fall apart by the time she was visited by Elosh Halfsmith inquiring about a magickal wheel. She had become a famous wytchdoctor in the area, and unbeknownst to the villagers, she stole their life essence to extend her lifetime even more. Unfortunately, she could not help him, and so he left to give the wheel to Jakos Fourthwalk, his wheelwright relation. Seven years later, at death's door, she remembered that in myths, the Bloodspoke could grant immortality. She found a single remaining splinter on her farm, and used it to divine the location of the Bloodspoke. Using the last bit of her money she travelled to Fourftonne, and found a dead Jakos, and two young men, Ross, and Groll, having just wished for eternal youth. In this timeline, tallmen did not yet exist, and so she pleaded Ross also grant her eternal youth. Full of renewed vigor, Polly arose. The Hellseer was born anew as a supervillainess, and she had a bone to pick with the superhero known as the Southern Sage. She exposed his identity as the evil being that terrorized that Earth for centuries, and created the New Nine with Groll Halfsmith to oppose him and his friends. After the Scouring of Earth, she became one of Bloodrott's playthings for centuries. In her powerlessness she stewed on what she might have done differently to win the war, and grew to hate Rott and Landeles in particular, for obvious reasons. After the Main Nine travel into the far future past the Scouring, the Hellseer steals their forwards time machine and creates a copy timeline where the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory won the 1st Great War, and has ruled uncontested for centuries. Her husband is nominal ruler, but is in reality, merely the brute to her brains. He is monstrously powerful, and serves as her top enforcer. In this reality she hoped to find a Bloodspoke so as to wish for "perfect control of reality." The Tale of Zul timeline was her first appearance in any reality, and she was the direct result of the Child With Many Names meddling. Her ultimate goal was to surpass the gods, and perhaps even swallow whole the demiurge of destruction, the Fractal God, and to use all her abilities to replace and outshine 10th. Even the Æther-Man, arrogant as he was, realized that was a pathetically overambitious plan. In this timeline, the demiurge reacted to the Hellseer's insolence with the rage of infinite realities, and used her archons Azure and Calthoss to dole out a horrible punishment. She was purged from existence, and the timeline around them was allowed to rebuild from the horrors she had enacted upon it. Unfortunately for the Main Nine, that timeline had yet another surprise for them. Quotes: "Sage... Remember me? You spared me. A young, beautiful girl, who could obviously not have been complicit in the vast crimes occurring around her. Yet when you inquired about me you never found me. I would not allow it. It was I who orchestrated the Great War. I moved pieces into place from across nations, and the deaths were all under my orders. I am guilty of monstrous crimes... and yet I feel no guilt. I was Obergriegsmarschall and Hellseher, mistress of the hellseers, the secret military police. I controlled everything, except Billow the Slave. I arranged for his assassination in Henkenne. I made sure he would be there. I made sure of it. And yet, he was not. This attempt ensured the destruction of my empire, and so I did everything in my power to delay the inevitable. And even that was not enough, because one day, you showed up out of the blue. You showed up and ruined everything. Your power was immense and I knew at once that I must needs obtain it. And a way to obtain it had eluded me for centuries. Had." Category:Wyzards Category:Characters Category:New Nine Category:Buckshot! Category:1st Great War Category:Major Villains